User blog:LunarWing/WOTW: Week 1!
Hello everybodieeeeee! Welcome to Weapon Of The Week: Week 1! This is a new series starring me, and I will be doing a full analysis via text of one weapon I feel should have a spotlight. Every Monday, I will analyze and open, for discussion, a weapon in the Arsenal. Hopefully this will broaden all players' horizons in Combat Arms so they don't just use the G36E and the M416 series... This week stars the M4A1; the original, barebones GP weapon to kill 'em all! One of the most iconic weapons in the entirety of America, this weapon is a well-rounded beast. The stats all compliment each other. Let's begin! The Gun: The Statistics: Damage: 38; Average for an Assault Rifle. This weapon does 3-4 hit kills to a Light Vester at medium ranges and 4-5 hit kills to a Medium Vester at the same range. Portability: 60; While not very portable, a Light Vest can counteract this very easily. Rate of Fire: 74; Average Rate of Fire for an Assault Rifle. Getting the 4-5 hits with this Rate of Fire in medium ranges may be a little difficult without getting shot back at, though. Accuracy: 80; Average accuracy. Good for medium ranges, not good for shooting those god-be-damned peekers. :( Recoil: 64; Relatively low. Tap-firing is so easy with this gun. The Advantages: This weapon is very cheap in the Arsenal; it's only 800 GP for a day. Hell... I could make 800 GP in one game, but I use 100% passes so idk about you people... It has a low recoil statistic, which is PERFECT for medium and long ranges. Tap-firing is ESSENTIAL. If you can master tap-firing, you can master any range of combat with this weapon, as long as the bullets are within range of the enemy. It can be customized, which is necessary. Level 3 customizations on damage, accuracy and rate of fire makes DPS higher and tap-firing easier. It does have a tighter-than-usual spread. This makes it a little easier to hipfire in CQC. Reload speed is quicker than normal, so use this to your advantage and reload every chance you get while away from enemies. The Disadvantages: It's slower than Pluto's orbit. (okay, maybe not that slow) but it's pretty slow. You'll need to buy some speedgear or run around with a knife to counteract its portability. It's draw speed is a little slow. When you consider running around with a knife, you don't want to take out the M4A1 after encountering an enemy. Not very smart, 'cause they'll probably gun you down before you can pull back the charging handle, or whatever it's called... You won't have this perm unless Nexon decides to pull another One Day Sale for permanent on this gun. You'll need to be constantly buying this if you're a GP user and have little GP. Recommended Modifications: As Tapfiring is essential with this weapon in medium-to-long ranges, an ACOG scope is generally preferred on the M4A1. The recoil is easy enough to control with the ACOG equipped, but if you full-auto spray with it in-scope, the accuracy may get a little topsy-turvy (I'm so clever... not), so this is not advised. An Extended Magazine I is recommended. This weapon's reload speed is faster than normal, so the Ex. Mag I won't affect it TOO much... I think. Doesn't really affect a lot for me. No suppressors on anything. Period. Screws up all the recoil. Final Rating: 8/10 on the Sexy Scale! This weapon is perfect for those who only play casually with GP and without NX. A few games land some Silver Coins which may yield Custom Parts for the M4A1. While going for Silver Coins, you're getting GP from playing games, which can be used for buying more days for the M4. The M4 is well-rounded, and is perfect for low-ranked narbs. I know people who are so efficient with the M4 that they can burst without a scope in med-long ranges and still kill me when I'm shooting back at them with a MK14 Mod 0 (which is EXTREMELY good in medium ranges.) Once you get used to this weapon (which should happen if you use it from Trainee to 2LT), you'll be a force to reckon with, and you'll even rival those with the M416 series! See you all next week! -LunarWing (P.S: IDK if this idea will go along well. Comment if you want to see more of this. If not, I'll stop. c:) Category:Blog posts